


Tribetale

by OtomeGirl



Category: Tribetale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tribetale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Fanfic for my friend Diesel-1997 from Tumblr and creator of Tribetale! Her art is gorgeous!! Hope she like it...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diesel-1997](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=diesel-1997).



This is a fic for my awesome friend and artist @diesel-1997 for her increible AU Tribetale! Hope she will like it ^_^

 

Tribetale - The Beginning

A field where once there were only golden flowers was now covered with blood and various feathers, where once it was a lush place now only remains of a destroyed and erased nature. The site of the last fight between humans and monsters was now abandoned, where once you heard fighters and sounds of brandishing weapons now you only hear lament of the souls that were lost in a war for no reason between the two races. Both sides had lost.  
Humans although they do not have the long life of the monsters they possess a unique thing: DETERMINATION. That determination is what made him stronger in both spirit and combat.

Already the monsters had the magic and their specialties in fighting, some could create fire from their hands while others could even materialize their magic into a deadly weapon.  
Humans when they die become skeletons and their souls are lost while the monsters saw in feathers that they contained their soul intact and their powers but, to bring back those whose lives were lost was a taboo for both sides whose pen could be the Exile or even death, but a monster did not listen to this rule and I broke it: Sans, the magician.  
Sans had lost his younger brother in one of the battles against the humans and he never accepted that fact and, hidden from all, he saved his brother’s pen, saved his soul. With the end of the war Sans saw the opportunity to bring his brother back to life through the black blood.

Black blood, a type of blood that seemed to be self-conscious and highly dangerous. This blood is said to have appeared when souls of both monsters and humans came together in one through a failed experiment by a scientist whose name was lost in history. This blood could control the mind of someone who touched it, some speculate that even this soul could return to life using the body of the person who touched it. There are many myths and legends involving this forbidden blood but little is known of the truth about it.

Sans was a very strong monster and of unbreakable spirit then, the black blood did not affect him and he used it to bring back to life his younger brother. And he did it.

The younger brother, Papyrus, had gained a new life but, part of his body did not recover and only remained bones in those parts. Papyrus in his innocence did not know what his brother had done or even that he had broken a strict rule. He only discovered the truth when Sans received the sentence of permanent exile and that he could never see him again. The sentence of the Sans until it was bland because in that same time the leaders of the tribe of the monsters had lost their only son, Asriel, to the war. He was killed by humans.  
Toriel, wife of the leader, knew the pain of losing someone dear and convinced the husband to exile Sans to the death penalty because he did not want the Papyrus to suffer the pain of loss for the second time.

Papyrus stayed in the tribe and began to receive special training from the tribe’s guardian leader, Undyne, so that he could stand strong on his own and become a warrior. Papyrus knew that he was not like the others even receiving the same treatment as before, and so he often had a sad and lost look, especially when he thought about the exiled brother.  
Many years had passed, the war was now a terrible memory and a point in the story that was about to be forgotten until … a cry in the middle of the woods was heard.  
Sans was gathering herbs in the woods when he heard the cry and went to the place where he found a terrible scene: a group of humans killed by the plague.  
Prague, a mysterious disease that only affected humans and killed them slowly and painfully. Humans affected by this disease have black-colored body parts and have their skin and limbs consumed. Not even his skeleton escaped, it turned black and corroded the ground.

Sans walked through the midst of the plague-covered bodies when he encounters a small child, still alive and crying. By a miracle she was free from the plague, but she was too small to survive alone in the woods full of wild animals and monsters that still hunted and killed humans, often for the sake of killing.

The wizard did not know what to do, and he did not have much to do, so he turned his back on this human child and went on his way when he felt something pull at his clothes: it was the child.

The small, fragile child had held the great magician by his garments and showed on the face that he was not afraid of him, but something … of pity, as if she could see through the soul of Sans all the pain and suffering he had spent in the past Years and still was. There was something special about those eyes that kept closed all the time and the MERCY that she showed with him.

Sans looks everywhere, runs his hand over his head and sighs, and then grabs the child in his lap and covers it with pieces of his robes and walks toward his former tribe.  
Sans knew he would not be welcome to appear in the place where he once called home and was reluctant to go there but he had no choice since he knew he could not raise a human child with him but the tribe could.

As he approached the Sans tribe he had already noticed that the warriors were already prepared to attack him at any moment, some warriors knew the Sans fame of being a powerful wizard and trembling with fear of him. Only the leader of the tribe’s warriors was not afraid of him and was ready to attack him even with a little yellow healer holding her arm in fear that the warrior would go into a fight and get hurt.

Papyrus had seen the tumult that had arisen in the village and ran there because his instincts told him that he had something to do with his brother and when trying to run to the Sans he was stopped by a helper of the healer, a fire monster Who was his brother’s best friend and who took care of him when Sans was injured.  
In the midst of the turmoil, the leader of the tribe, Asgore, with his weapon that was a great trident appears already carrying his powers to attack the exile that was in the entrance of the tribe but, his wife, realizes that the suit of the Sans had moved a little And prevents the husband from attacking him by making a signal of waiting.  
Torial walks slowly over to the wizard and Sans lowers his robes a little showing the little child who now slept. Torial had understood everything and took the human child asleep in his arms and nodded to the magician and returned to the tribe with the child.

Immediately all the monsters are placed around Toriel to be able to see the child who was awakening of its sleep and, curiously, it tried to understand what was happening to him around.

Papyrus tried to pass through the crowd to try to reach his brother, but when he managed to get through the monsters, it was too late, Sans was already gone.  
Papyrus looks blank when he feels someone holding in his hand, was the human child and, almost instantly, Papyrus eyes come back to life and shine and Papyrus hugs the child who smiles and returns the hug. Papyrus grabs the child on his lap and enters the village.

In the shadows of the woods Sans looked at the tribe that looked like a party now for having gained a new member, but he was not the only one looking at the village, a small flower watched as Asgore and Toriel were happy to have the child with They, as happiness had returned to them, as the smile had returned. The little flower now disappears underneath the earth as if it had not even existed and Sans was looking at where the flower was, he was serious, more serious than normal because he knew that everything would change from that moment, all because of this human child, could be for good or for evil but that only time will tell…


End file.
